


Sunset

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there was no place anymore where he could return to…</p><p>gen, dark // Blast Off</p><p>Note: Written for a prompt on <a href="http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/">tf_speedwriting</a> which was <a href="http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/335247.html">this picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Title:** Sunset  
 **Warnings:** gen, dark, drabble-ish  
 **Continuity:** G1 (part of [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1), pre-Earth)  
 **Characters:** Blast Off  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** And then there was no place anymore where he could return to…  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for a prompt on [tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/) which was [this picture](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/335247.html).

 

**Sunset**

There were moments in which Blast Off began to _care_. He resisted heaving a sigh through his vents, because the air was too warm. The heat from the blazing city radiated even to him hovering miles away in the air.

Altihex burned.

The metal buildings of the city melted and fell apart. The soil hills behind it glowed brightly, and it conveyed the image of a sun setting. A sun Cybertron didn’t have anymore.

And Blast Off felt… what? Melancholy? Nostalgia? He couldn’t describe it, but it caused him to question the purpose of this war.

Everything was different when it became personal.

And even though he hadn’t been in Altihex for vorns, Blast Off had considered it his home. The place he could return to. A place not truly needed when he possessed an alt-mode that allowed him to go wherever he wanted, but it was reassuring to know it existed.

It had existed.

Metal burnt away with great heat, and the fire wouldn’t be over as soon as a sunset.

Blast Off clenched his jaw, and turned.

There was no reason to stay.


End file.
